Lao-Shan Lung Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information A giant dragon few have seen and lived to tell the tale. When on the rampage it wreaks havoc on all in its path. The Guild has built a Fort to repel the creature, but will it hold? Taxonomy An Elder Dragon, albeit a gigantic specimen. Lao-Shan Lung is the third largest elder dragon (and is one of four Elder Dragons that lack wings) the other there being Jhen Mohran, Ceadeus, and Raviente. Lao-Shan may also be the only fully terrestrial dragon yet seen. Lao-Shan Lung is unique in that there are no other dragons like it, and so far no relatives of the creature have been found. It could be that, since Lao-Shan-Lung is ancient, all of its descendants have died out, leaving it as one of the last of a dying breed, but this is purely speculation. Tough to kill if not prepared, and not to be taken for granted. Habitat Range Lao Shan-Lung can survive in many environments, but prefers mountainous or volcanic areas for their high mineral content. Lao's body color is determined by it's primary feed areas, red shows heavy iron consumption, such as the mountains near Pokke, whereas blue-grey is due to Machalite and ash from the volcanic belt. Ecological Niche Unknown, possibly a predator or idle grazer. Lao-Shan has a very slow metabolism, but must take in huge quantities of food to sustain his massive body. Mountain rocks and volcanic ores are said to make up a good portion of the behemoths diet, but rocks cannot sustain such a large beast alone. It is possible scavenges large kills from large wyverns such as Akantor or other great predators, but this unlikely, as such an incident would not occur often enough to sustain Lao. Some suggestion Lao-Shan Lung is a herbivore, taking in huge amounts of plants, but the creatures jaw and tooth structure do not fit a herbivores build. Being so large does have it's adavantages. Lao's size dwarfs most other known monsters, including giants such as Akantor and Fatalis. The only creature known to strike fear, and therefore possibly kill, Lao Shan is Fatalis. Biological Adaptations Huge. By far one of the largest dragons ever encountered. Lao Shan Lung is very well armoured, although its belly is vulnerable, and is its head. It's shell only thickens as the behemoth ages. Lao Shan's shell's coloration is also determined by the mineral content it consumes. Like most dragons it's roar is very loud and can affect hunters a good distance away. Because of its size getting stepped on or whipped by the tail is very damaging or possibly fatal if the hunter's armor is low grade. =Behavior= Extremely docile even when facing multiple foes. Appears to care little about hunters, as it mainly ignores them on it's way to the town fortress. That said he will put in a great deal of effort to break the fort rather then simply run away. Only recently confirmed the reasons behind Lao's movements is it's desire to be farther away from Fatalis, no matter what the circumstances. Category:Monster Ecology